


Time to Talk

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [131]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Thor x Siv, tony x reader - Relationship
Series: Petty Insults [131]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/850284
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Time to Talk

You peeked into Heimdall’s room where him and Ben were. “Small favor to ask?” You said softly. 

“What’s up?” Your eldest asked. 

“Uh, we’re kinda going to have an adult talk tonight, do you think you can keep the little ones busy if they wake up?” You asked him, knowing that he’d either agree right away, or want more information first.

“Okay.” He shrugged. 

“Things okay?” Ben asked worriedly. “Something wrong?” 

You gave them a small smile. “My feelings for Thor never changed all these years, and his for me didn’t change, either. However, we’re both married, and monogamous. The four of us plan to sit down and talk through everything. There’s a lot of feelings involved.” You never lied to them. While of course you wanted to shield them from the pain of the world, you also wanted to be honest with them, so they would be honest with you.

Ben hummed and nodded. “Oh, okay. I hope you can figure things out.” 

“Thor is cool.” Heimdall nodded. “I wasn’t so sure about it all at first, but I’m okay with you guys getting back together.” He told you honestly. 

“That means a lot.” You smiled. “He really wants to make things work.” You said softly. “Part of me is scared this won’t go how we hope it will.”

“I’m sure Dad will be fine with it.” Heimdall shrugged. 

“Or is it Siv you’re worried about?” Ben asked. 

You sighed. “A little of both, honestly.” You admitted. “I don’t want your dad agreeing just to make me happy. I want him okay with it. And Siv has never been in a polyamorous relationship. She may say she doesn’t want to, either.” 

“I don’t know...did you see how she was with your dads?” Heimdall looked at his brother. 

Ben made a ‘gross’ face. “No. I tend to ignore when things like that happen.” He shook his head. “No thanks.”

Heimdall looked at you. “I think you have a good chance it’ll go well.” He gave you a comforting smile. 

“Thank you.” You said sincerely. 

“Good luck.” Ben waved as you said your good nights. Once the door was shut, he let out a breath. “I’m hoping mom gets what will make her happiest.”

Heimdall nodded. “Especially after we found out all the stuff she’s been through.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Let’s hope.” He sighed. 

* * *

You chewed on your lip all the way to where you said you’d chat. You have no idea what to expect and it made your palms sweaty. You wiped your hands on your pants. 

Tony handed you a mug of tea when you came in and Siv and Thor were already waiting. He kissed your cheek and gently rubbed your back. 

You took it gratefully and sat, looking around at all of them. Your heart was hammering in your chest. “How should we start all this?” You hadn’t thought of that far ahead. You’d been focused on making it through the day and the possible aftermath of this. 

Tony took the lead, hoping it would help. “Well, I guess we can all just say what we want, and don’t want. Do you want me and Siv to go or you and Goldi?” He has his hand on your leg for comfort. 

“You and Siv. So we know what’s on or off the table.” You looked to Thor to see if he agreed. “I think that’s the safest way to go about it.”

“I agree.” Thor nodded. “Would you like to go first?” He looked at Siv. 

She shook her head. “I am unsure how to begin a conversation about this.” She said honestly. “This situation is so new to me.” It wasn’t that she didn’t want to have it, she wasn’t sure how.

“What is it that you don’t want?” Tony offered. “Easy place to start, right?” He gave her a small smile.

She nodded. “I suppose.” She thought for a moment. “I don’t want to be pushed to the side.” She said softly, looking down at her hands. “If we are going to be in this type of relationship, I do not want to compete.” Which she felt was something that may happen. 

“I don’t want for that to happen to you either.” You told her. “At all. I promise you that.”

“Yes. But sometimes things happen unintentionally.” She nodded. “That scares me.” Her eyes went to Tony. “Did you feel this way all those years ago?” 

“Yes. But we made it work between us. I think it’s harder now since there are two wives.” He said honestly. “We tried to make sure we each got time with her.” He explained. 

She nodded. “So scheduling?” That’s what came to mind for her. “Allotting certain times for certain people?”

“Kinda, yeah.” Tony nodded. “If it works for everyone.” He shrugged a shoulder. 

“Okay.” She nodded. “I can work with that.” Siv agreed. “And we can sit down like this again should things not work out?”

“Yeah, communication is everything.” You told her. “Even if it may seem small, talk.” You added, wanting her to understand that her feelings mattered, even if you barely knew her.

She nodded. “I do well expressing my feelings, thankfully.” That seemed to be a blessing at the moment. “And you, Tony?” She asked. “What would you not want?”

He rubbed his jaw. “Not much.” He thought for a moment. “I guess because I’ve been in these shoes before?” He looked at Thor. “I will ask you not to steal her away to Asgard, just like I did back then, Maybelline.” He joked to keep things light for you. 

He grinned. “I will make sure not to do that.” He chuckled lightly.

“Will the two of you have sexual relations?” Siv asked you. She was so assured in her questions. 

You blushed lightly at that, thinking back to when you were most certainly sexually active with Thor. “I’m sure we’ll talk about it.” You nodded. 

“There is no use hiding the fact that it is likely.” Thor said. “We were quite sexual previously, and I cannot see that changing.” He stated honestly. He felt there was no need to sugar coat the fact that you were both still attracted to each other. “We were not together even a month before when we began sleeping together.” 

You blushed brighter at that, but you were glad he said it. Siv nodded. “I suppose that is alright. I would rather be open with the relationship than fear you would be stuck with me while wanting another.” She told Thor. 

He furrowed his brows. “I am not ‘stuck’. I love you, and our daughters.” He promised her. 

She nodded. “Speaking of which, what will we tell the children? I am sure it will differ based on age.” Her eyes went to you. “You’ve been honest with yours, correct? Do you have any suggestions?” This was something you had more experience in.

“The younger ones might not understand but I plan on telling Talia about it. I think just being honest that Thor is a close friend…” You told her. “I don’t think I ever  _ told  _ the boys outright. They just knew. Probably from pictures, videos, and hearing us talk.” 

She nodded. “Our girls don’t know. They seem to enjoy it here but I will have to think on how to tell them.” She spoke softly. “They are still very young.”

“It’ll take time.” You nodded. “Our youngest just turned 4, they’re more concerned with getting their favorite juice with dinner.”

She smiled and nodded. “I am sure we will learn as time goes on.” She was trying to stay positive. She was rather worried but hid it. “When does this begin?” 

Thor smiled. “Today?” He looked to everyone. “I’d like to take Y/N on a date this weekend. And perhaps my lovely wife would join me for a date this weekend, as well? I’d like to show you the zoo and aquarium.” He told her. 

“I’m okay with that.” Tony nodded. 

You smiled and nodded as well, trying not to show your excitement. You felt the hope bubble up that things would be okay. “I’d like to try our girl’s day again, Siv.” You told her. 

She nodded. “I would enjoy that as well.” She agreed. “Perhaps we can go get me some Midgardian clothes for my date with Thor?”

You nodded. “Sounds perfect.” You said happily. “Tomorrow, maybe?”

She nodded. “That works for me.” 

“Sorry, Point Break, we’re not going to be scheduling guy’s days.” Tony said playfully. “I’ll be on kid duty.”

Thor chuckled. “I will also be on kid duty.” He said happily. “I look forward to getting to know them all!”

You beamed at that. “Great. Anything else we need to talk about?” You wanted to get as much talked about as possible.

Thor thought and shook his head. “Nothing from me.” He shrugged a shoulder, still as laid back as ever. “Oh, perhaps some nights we go on a ‘double date’? Me and Siv with you and Stark.” He wanted everyone to feel welcomed, accepted, and to be friends.

You and Tony nodded. “I’d love to show off my money.” Tony grinned. “Fanciest places in town.” 

“Siv is not impressed by fortune.” Thor chuckled. “But going out would be enjoyable, as well as date movie nights.” He noted. “I look forward to these dates greatly.”

“We can get fancy dresses for you, too.” You smiled at her. “I know where the deals are.” You chuckled. “He’d pay for the best if I let him. I still shop cheap for the kids, too. They outgrow their clothes so fast, why spend a lot? Hell, some of the clothes Annabelle has were Talia’s and Quinn’s. Some of Theo’s were Jake and Andy’s.” You shrugged. 

“Oh, we can shop for the children as well, then.” She said excitedly. “Wonderful!”

Thor beamed as you both seemed happy with this. 

* * *

Heimdall was curious how things were going and couldn’t sleep. He walked through the halls. He was wearing a pair of sweats and a T-shirt, ready to crawl into bed should he actually manage that. He passed by the windows that were his favorite and hung out for a minute. He just wanted you to be happy. He could see Thor being around anyway. Hearing footsteps, he looked over to see Thor. “Are you like Beetlejuice? Only I think your name three times and you appear?”

Thor chuckled. “I’m unsure of the reference but I hope they were positive thoughts about me?” He leaned against a nearby wall. 

“Just hoping mom’s happy.” He looked at him. “That’s all I want, honestly. She asked me and Ben to look out for the younger kids because you guys were gonna have an ‘adult’ conversation.”

He nodded. “We were and thank you for doing that. It appears we came to a conclusion that made everyone happy.” He smiled. 

“So you’re back together?” Heimdall asked. “That’s what I assume would make her happy. You’re the only one who hasn’t hurt her.”

“I intend to keep it that way.” He nodded. “And yes, we are going to try.” He said happily. “Which also means more time with you and the other children.” Thor was greatly looking forward to that. “I also hope you and Siv could spend time together.” 

Heimdall hasn’t thought about that. “Eh...maybe.” He shrugged a shoulder. He was still unsure how he felt about her, and his younger half sisters.

Thor nodded and figured it would come in time. “I understand. Perhaps we can plan a day out soon? Movies, or shopping, or perhaps a museum?” He suggested. “Show me some of your favorite places to go?”

“Sure.” He liked the idea of showing them to someone new. “There’s this hands on place I like to go to that teaches classes. But you can just look around too. I have a few sketches of robots there on display.” He told him like it was nothing. “Little bits from some of the Iron Man suits in them.”

Thor beamed. “I would love to see that.” He said easily. “Do you have plans for after graduation?”

Heimdall chewed on his lip and glanced away. “Not really.” He actually hadn’t thought about it all that much if he was being honest. “The tower is what I know.” He explained. “Plus, I really don’t think it’d be good to leave mom and the kids.” He shrugged a shoulder. “I get bored with school work, so if anything I could go online and finish it in no time.”

Thor nodded. “There’s a million options out there for you. Whatever makes you happiest.” He said easily. “No one says you have to go back to school after graduating.”

“Yeah, adults these days like to. I’d like to build my own computers or something. Like how dad has his lab…” He shrugged. It was so natural to call him dad, but at the same time it felt so wrong.


End file.
